THE GUNDAM WING RANT TO END ALL GUNDAM WING RANTS
by the-mew-mew-actresses
Summary: 2 Wing Fangirls plus 10 boxes of Pocky equals 25 solid reasons of why Gundam Wing totally rocks!


**Summary:** 2 Wing Fangirls + 10 boxes of Pocky 25 solid reasons of why Gundam Wing totally rocks!

**Caution:** We don't own Gundam Wing! Though we would love to kidnap Duo, Quatre, and Wufei!

**Note:** This is all a joke, so, please, don't take offense!

**THE GUNDAM WING RANT TO END ALL GUNDAM WING RANTS: REASONS WHY GUNDAM WING TOTALLY ROCKS!**

Okay, so after about 25 boxes of Pocky, Chibi and I got to thinking of reasons why our favorite anime, Gundam Wing, totally rocks! That it is why we have decided to create this Gundam Wing rant, in hopes that it will… Ah, who are we kidding; we just wanted to showcase the Wing boys coolness! So, enjoy!

**Point 1: Relena Darlian/Peacecraft and Heero Yuy**

Let's face it, folks, these two are defiantly the original odd couple. Heero's always trying to kill Relena, and all Relena wants to do is give Heero a BIG hug! Which there's nothing wrong about that, no, it's just… Heero fails every time (Dang it!) and Relena is crazy enough to protect him when somebody else is trying to kill him. Do we smell amore or what?

**Point 2: Duo Maxwell and His Oh So Infamous Braid**

Need we say more… It takes a real man to wear his hair in a braid!

**Point 3: Everybody Loves a Clown**

Now we all know whom this references to…pilot number three, Trowa Barton. And, like the title says, who cannot love a clown! Well, unless your one of those people who stay up all night, muttering "Can't sleep! Clowns will eat me!" Then your excused from this point, but as for the rest of you… We dare you to look at a clown and not laugh! Especially, if they are holding a rubber chicken and just climbed out of an extremely tiny car! Honk! Honk!

**Point 4: Never Mess with a Dude who Threatens to Kill You in a Non- Threatening Voice**

If you have not figured out that we were talking about Quatre, then you obviously need to pay closer attention. Master Quatre has a very non-threatening voice! So non-threatening that when one hears him say, "I don't want to hurt you!", they think, 'Oh, this guy's a pushover.' Big mistake, because when pilot number 4 wears his goggles…he means business!

**Point 5: Wufei Dresses Like a Grandpa**

We have all seen it…Wufei does, in fact, dress like a grandpa. Don't believe us? Well, then why don't you take a look at how high he wears his pants or what kind of glasses he has. Now, come on, what 15-year-old wears that kind of stuff!

**Point 6: Relena Has Her Own Fan Club**

We believe the title says it all.

**Point 7: Heero is Trigger Happy**

Dude, you can't even look at the guy the wrong way without him whipping out some sort of gun! Come on, it's like: "Hey, Heero, did you catch the ballgame last night?" BAM! Man,…we'd hate to see what he would do if you threw him a surprise party!

**Point 8: Duo Owns the Ultimate Party Hat**

If you haven't read the Endless Waltz manga, then you have no idea of what we're talking about. So, just in case, we're going explain… When Duo peeks in on Heero while he's working away on the computer (There's a surprise), you can see that Duo is wearing a silly party hat, with a puffball on top and the words "Merry X-mas" written across the front. Dude, that is sooo the ultimate party hat!

**Paint 9: It Takes Balls to Clean Up Elephant Droppings**

As you know Trowa works for the circus part-time and that he does odd jobs for them, sooo he must have to clean up the elephant droppings, something that obviously takes balls to do.

**Point 10:The Tea Man Cometh**

Quatre drinks tea! Which makes you wonder….does he like one sugar or two?

**Point 11: Wufei Fights A Machinegun with a Sword**

Seriously, the dude's crazy! For crying out loud, he thinks he lives in the freaking feudal era! Which it also makes you wonder…does he look good in a red kimono and white dog ears?

**Point 12: Heero Gets His Kicks By Blowing Stuff Up**

Here's another prefect example of a young man who is slightly touched in the head. Think about it….the only time you see Mr. Yuy ever smiling or laughing is after he's blown something up! cough Pyromaniac cough

**Point 13: Duo and Trowa (Best Friends Forever)**

Ah, yes…Duo and Trowa. They seem to have such a loving friendship. In fact, if memory serves us right, there's a moment the two shared that proved their undying friendship.

Duo: out of breath "You left me in that cell to rot, you bastard!"

Trowa: in his usual flat voice "You got out alright, didn't you?"

Can't you just feel the love. (Oh, and if you couldn't tell, this was meant to read in a sarcastic tone.)

**Point 14: Goggles**

Quatre wears goggles! That's all we wanted to say.

**Point 15: Justice Junkie**

Yes, yes, we all know that Wufei is completely and utterly obsessed with justice. The dude practically breaths and eats it, but that's not the point we're trying to make. What we are is…wouldn't Wufei make the prefect Batman!

**Point 16: The Dreaded School Uniform**

Remember when Heero had to wear the frilly boys uniform? Yeah, we wouldn't have wanted to mess with him then. Why! Because we value our lives!

**Point 17: Deathscythe's Headgear**

Have you ever really looked at what's on top of Deathscythe's head? It sorta looks like Darth Vader's helmet; right?

**Point 18: Hairy Comment**

When we look at Trowa's hair one comment always comes to mind, "Up or down, Mr. Barton, make up your mind!"

**Point 19:Sandrock**

Sandrock wears a cape! Sooo, does that mean when Quatre's piloting it he's thinking, 'I am the Silent Wind of Doom! Whoosh!'

**Point 20: Wufei Likes Meadows**

Wufei likes meadows! We just wanted to say that.

**Point 21: Wing Zero**

Wing Zero has wings! Sooo, does that mean when Heero's piloting it he's thinking, 'I too am the Silent Wind of Doom! Whoosh!'

**Point 22: Electrifying**

Why is it that Duo is the one that always get electrocuted on the missions! Come on, does he have a freaking antenna on the top of his head! Oh yeah…the ultimate party hat…we forgot.

**Point 23: Trowa's Boring**

Trowa doesn't have enough stuff to make another point, so we're going to brag about that…he's freaking boring!

**Point 24: Think Pink**

Quatre wears pink,…so don't mess with him!

**Point 25: I'm Crazy**

Wufei is crazy and that's all you need to know!

In conclusion… I hope this has helped convince everyone that Gundam Wing totally rocks!


End file.
